


Serenitat

by neA31416



Series: Kisataka [2]
Category: Murder Analysis Squad Series, 殺人分析班 | Satsujin Bunsekihan (Novels), 殺人分析班 | Satsujin Bunsekihan (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Spending the Night Together, but don't worry they're together :), hauria d'estar redactant dos treballs, kisataka, mai sé en quin idioma escriure les tags, novel-verse, però aquí estic escrivint fanfics, sento aquest caos lingüístic, takano too, takatou, touko has traumatic memories, 十一係, 鷹塔
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neA31416/pseuds/neA31416
Summary: Hi ha cops en què una sola no pot amb els records que amenacen amb sufocar-la.
Relationships: Kisaragi Touko/Takano Hideaki
Series: Kisataka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Serenitat

Calma. Per fi tot havia acabat. 

Amb la detenció d’aquella dona, un altre cas havia quedat tancat. Era tota una fita: en sols dos dies, la Secció 11 havia estat capaç de connectar el cadàver amb uns assassinats en sèrie que havien quedat sense resoldre dotze anys enrere, a més de localitzar i apressar la culpable. La celebració, però, havia estat curta: tots havien passat la nit en blanc, corrent de matinada per evitar un nou crim. Sols a la tarda havien fet la clausura de l’incident, després d’interrogatoris i la consulta de documents que els havien revelat la relació amb les morts del passat. Tot havia culminat amb una reunió a què assistiren com a col·laboradors agents d’altres divisions, sorpresos per la gran capacitat d’investigació de l’equip. Les seves felicitacions sempre aixecaven els ànims; tanmateix, allò que més desitjaven era descansar, poder tancar els ulls i deixar la ment buida de tot raonament.   
Mentre recollia els pocs objectes que havia tingut temps de treure de la maleta, la Touko Kisaragi va prendre el seu telèfon mòbil per comprovar si havia rebut algun missatge. En efecte, així havia estat. Era la seva mare, que l’avisava que una tieta seva havia sofert un accident, així que havia hagut de marxar precipitadament fora de Tokyo. 

No podia ser. No en aquell moment. La respiració de la Touko va començar a accelerar-se de forma vertiginosa.

El fet de quedar-se sola a casa una nit l’atemoria. 

Tot havia començat dos mesos enrere. Fou durant un cas, dels més complexos a què havia hagut d’enfrontar-se. No era tan insòlit, que els assassins amenacessin la policia, ni que emprenguessin alguna acció contra ells. La Touko, malauradament, havia conegut aquesta realitat des del seu primer cas. No obstant, allò que ningú va preveure fou que el criminal arribés al punt d’assaltar-la mentre estava a la seva pròpia casa. Fou una tarda que s’havia quedat sola, mentre es preparava per finalment gaudir d’un te i un bon llibre alhora que esperava la seva visita, després d’un cas que, teòricament, havia estat resolt en una setmana. No va sorprendre’s, ni encara menys sospitar, quan sentí el so del timbre trencar amb el silenci que l’envoltava. Seria un veí, o algú que s’hauria confós de porta. O potser era ell, que, com era de costum, havia arribat abans amb l’excusa que el tren havia passat mitja hora abans, quan ella sabia que havia agafat intencionadament el tren equivocat per passar més estona amb ella. 

Enlloc de trobar-se amb un conegut del barri o amb l’home a qui tan esperava, rere la porta s’amagava una figura amb passamuntanyes, que sostenia exasperadament un ganivet, la fulla del qual lluïa sota el sol d’estiu.   
Transcorregué de forma tan fugaç que fou gairebé imperceptible. En la seva ment, tot es tractava d’un cúmul d’imatges difoses, sols endreçades pel pànic i l’adrenalina. L’únic que la Touko recordava amb claredat era jeure al terra, enfront de l’home a què havia deixat inconscient, mentre veia la seva pròpia sang estendre’s pel terra de fusta de l’entrada. I la seva veu, al trobar-se amb la porta oberta i un rastre vermell que el conduí fins ella. Crits desesperats; mans que la tocaven intentant en va fer-ho curosament, preses de l’espant de què no tornés a obrir els ulls. Una trucada frenètica; mai l’havia vist tan histèric. El so estrident i distorsionat de l’ambulància a l’apropar-se. I les seves paraules als infermers, gairebé suplicant que la pugessin a la llitera amb delicadesa.

La següent escena era en un món blanc. Veia la seva mà sostinguda amb força per ell, que tenia el cap recolzat sobre els llençols nivis, immaculats, de l’hospital. I els seus ulls, aclucats, ullerats, inundats de llàgrimes que no havien acabat d’assecar-se.

–Touko!

Aquella veu que tant coneixia l’allunyà del bosc de records en què s’havia perdut. Sobresaltada, es girà cap a ell.

–Touko, què et passa? – Hideaki Takano li preguntà, preocupat al veure-la absorta en els seus pensaments. Uns pensaments que ja sospitava.

–No res... Simplement m’havia quedat distreta pensant en el cas... Que no se’ns hagués escapat cap pista...

–Touko, no estàs bé. He sentit el teu telèfon caure al terra. Què passa?– com es notava, que era un detectiu. Que era un expert en llegir les persones, en interpretar cadascun dels seus moviments. Tenia clar que sabia perfectament què ocupava les seves reflexions.

Ja se n’havia adonat, era inútil amagar-ho. No volia que li sorgissin encara més preocupacions, així que provà a adoptar una actitud calmada –però l’únic que sortí de la seva boca foren paraules rígides, artificials: òbviament fingides –.

–La meva mare... que m’avisa que aquesta nit haurà d’estar fora de casa – sabia amb exactitud què diria. I se sentia impotent a l’hora d’evitar-ho.

En sentir aquella frase, que hauria de ser insignificant en ser pronunciada per una adulta, la seva cara donà un gir sobtat. Fou llavors quan el temor també s’apoderà d’ell, d’una ment que no pogué frenar els mecanismes que el portaren a imaginar incomptables situacions similars a aquella que gairebé va acabar amb la vida de la persona al costat de la qual volia romandre. Li aparegué sola, sols acompanyada per pensaments que se li clavaven com fletxes; fletxes que eren disparades amb malícia pels seus propis records. No podia deixar que s’enfonsés en l’abisme, que quedés sepultada per una tempesta d’inquietuds. 

Després de comprovar que no hi havia cap company als passadissos que pogués veure’ls, el Takano va acostar-se a ella fins que sols es trobaren a uns centímetres l’un de l’altre. En veu ferma i decidida, li preguntà si volia que es quedés amb ella. La primera reacció de la Touko fou innocent, la típica a una proposta com aquella, si no es trobés en la situació en què estava: un roig tendre mes potent, uns ulls clavats en els seus. En pocs instants, però, retornà a la realitat, al coneixement dels inconvenients que li causaria si acceptava. Determinà que acompanyar-la, sota el risc de no obtenir cap descans durant la nit, el perjudicaria, i més després de la bogeria a contrarellotge dels dos darrers dies. Així que, sense temps per cavil·lar, elaborà una excusa ràpida, tenint la falsa esperança –i sent-ne conscient de la seva futilitat–que aconseguiria dissuadir-lo.

–Em sap greu convidar algú a casa sense avisar la mare... I tampoc puc enviar-li un missatge ara, a aquestes hores de la nit, quan estarà ocupada amb la urgència dels assumptes familiars. No et preocupis, me les arreglaré sola. Al cap i a la fi, no estem portant cap cas ara mateix. No hi pot haver cap persona que vulgui fer-me mal...

Ni ella mateixa, creia tals paraules. Detestava amagar-se rere aquella màscara de fortalesa i seguretat. Però encara pitjor era que ell sortís malparat. Ell necessitava descansar, el cas l’havia deixat exhaust. I sabia que, si es quedava amb ella, passaria la nit vetllant-la.

–...Anem a casa meva, llavors.

Un murmuri, gairebé silenci, fou allò que sorgí dels seus llavis. Era el primer cop que la convidava a casa seva. Era el primer cop que la convidava a passar la nit amb ell a casa seva. Intentà negar-se, però en els seus ulls veié que si no l’acompanyava sí que seria incapaç de conciliar el son. A part, en les profunditats del seu cor residia un desig, una necessitat, d’aferrar-se a ell, de sentir-se segura en els seus braços. Decidí, per una vegada, seguir el cor i no allò que la ment li dictava. Amb la mirada ancorada als seus peus, li respongué amb un ‘’d’acord’’ que quasi es va perdre entre el soroll de l’ambient. 

Durant un segon, la cara del Takano s’il·luminà com un estel en el cel nocturn. Passant-li la mà breument per l’espatlla –amb la discreció que caracteritzava les mostres d’afecte que es colaven entre la feina–, digué:

–Anem, doncs.

Ràpidament, la Touko col·locà dins la maleta tot allò que, a primera vista, havia deixat a la sala. Tots dos agafaren el seu equipatge i sortiren de la comissaria.

***

La brisa nocturna d’una tardor imminent lliscà suaument per les seves cares. Caminaven en silenci, sense poder allunyar els seus respectius pensaments de la direcció envers la qual es dirigien. Fou diversos minuts després, ja lluny de la central i a tocar de l’estació de tren quan el Takano, sense previ avís, agafà la mà de la Kisaragi, entrelligant els seus dits. Ella li dirigí una mirada efímera, mes desprenent un torrent caòtic d’emocions. Les cares de l’un i de l’altra eren dos punts d’escalfor en la freda nit.

Finalment arribaren a l’estació, amb la sort de poder pujar a un tren tot just entrar-hi; això sí, després d’haver hagut de córrer lleugerament. El trajecte se’ls va fer interminable, com si el temps s’hagués aturat. Al cap de mitja hora, es trobaven caminant pels carrerons solitaris d’un barri de les afores de Tokyo. 

–És aquí– digué el Takano, senyalant un bloc de pisos que s’erigia al seu davant. Era un edifici vell, mal conservat, d’un color insuls. Però, per la Touko, era el lloc més acollidor que podia presentar-se-li en aquell moment. Lentament, pujaren les escales exteriors fins arribar al seu pis. A l’obrir la porta, va ocórrer quelcom totalment inesperat:

–Sento no poder oferir-te un ambient més agradable.

El Takano, demanant disculpes per un fet insignificant. El Takano, que tant havia incidit, anys enrere quan es conegueren, en què no demanés perdó contínuament. La Kisaragi, recordant aquells temps, simplement li somrigué, responent-li que a ella ja li estava bé.

El pis era minúscul, i l’ordre no era quelcom que hi fos gaire present. Estenent-se per tots els seus racons hi havia enigmàtics utensilis de dubtós profit, tots ells comprats a les botigues de 100 iens que tant li agradava visitar, coexistint amb documents i informes de casos variats, sempre d’assassinats. Entre ells, distingí nombroses carpetes amb el nom ‘’Aiba’’ escrit en una cal·ligrafia veloç i quasi inintel·ligible. Després de tancar la porta, que comptava amb diversos panys –inconvenients de l’ofici–, li mostrà les habitacions: una entrada diminuta, un menjador plegat d’objectes que servia de despatx, a la dreta una cuina arcaica i, al davant, un passadís que conduïa a l’habitació i al lavabo. Deixaren l’equipatge i les bosses de mà al costat de la porta, i es dirigiren a la cuina, on el Takano començà a preparar un sopar improvisat. La Kisaragi, assentada a la taula, es trobà sense saber què dir, tímida i ruborosa. Ell també es mantingué mut, provant de centrar-se en l’arròs que s’esforçava a preparar en el mínim temps possible. Quan va acabar, es col·locà al davant de la Touko, servint-li el plat. 

Començaren a menjar sense dir paraula. Fou ell, qui trencà el silenci, i no pas amb mots lleugers.

–Touko... Vull que sàpigues que estic al teu costat per tot allò que necessitis... No dubtis en demanar-me qualsevol cosa, per molt feixuga que sembli. I més després d’allò... Si un dia sents que necessites parlar, encara que sigui de matinada, pots trucar-me o demanar-me que vingui. El que vull dir és que... que no cal que et callis res per no preocupar-me. Que vull acompanyar-te en els moments en què sentis que sola no pots...

Assentí lleugerament, mussitant ‘’sí’’ mentre el mirava dèbilment als ulls. Li sabia greu importunar-lo... però ella estava disposada a fer el mateix per ell.

Quan acabaren de sopar, el Takano li digué que anés canviant-se i rentant les dents, que ell ja recollia. Quasi vacil·lant, ella agafà la seva maleta i se l’emportà fins el lavabo. Procurant no pensar en què estaria fent en sols uns pocs minuts i amb qui, es canvià a una camisa i una pantalons per dormir. Tanmateix, quan va arribar el moment de treure el necesser, no el trobava enlloc. Obrí i tancà cremalleres, es fixà en tots i cadascun dels compartiments de cada bossa... però la cerca no va ser fructífera. Fou en aquell moment quan se n’adonà de què l’havia deixat a la comissaria, perdut entre pànics i propostes. 

Un suau cop a la porta captà la seva atenció. Des del passadís, va sentir la veu del Takano, que li preguntava si tenia algun problema, després d’haver-la sentit traginar apressadament. Ella respongué que no havia agafat el necesser, així que mancava el raspall i la pasta de dents. Tot seguit, escoltà com li preguntava si podia entrar-hi. Ella el contestà afirmativament, i la porta s’obrí. Amb moviments mecànics, el Takano es dirigí als calaixos, tot decidit, per obtenir l’objecte que procedí a donar a la Kisaragi: un raspall de dents nou. A l’acceptar l’oferiment, enrogí sobtadament, emetent un lleu ‘’gràcies’’. Amb el compliment de la tasca, ell marxà, tancant la porta rere seu. 

Després d’utilitzar l’estri, la Touko es dirigí cap a l’habitació, on hi havia el Takano, que duia una samarreta i uns pantalons de xandall. En trobar-se’l, una reflexió va creuar la seva ment. Era el primer cop que el veia en una actitud d’aquell caire: relaxat, casual, quotidià. Una imatge que contrastava amb el Hideaki Takano que es mostrava a la feina, un home que realitzava les seves funcions de forma estoica i impecable. Si no fos perquè el color de la seva relació havia anat variant durant els anys des de que s’havien conegut, permetent-li conèixer altres de les seves facetes –tan inesperades, que sorgien d’un interior tan tancat al món–, hagués posat en dubte que es tractessin de la mateixa persona. 

Fins i tot l’amoïnava, dirigir-se a ell, com si fos a fracturar la imatge fràgil que era la seva rutina. Passats uns segons quieta al llindar de la porta, el cridà, en un to ínfim:

–Hideaki.

Mai sabia com dirigir-se a ell. Realment, podia comptar amb els dits de les mans els cops que havia emprat el seu nom de pila. Simplement, mai semblava donar-se la necessitat; en la majoria de situacions ja es valia amb el senzill començament de qualsevol frase, el context no requeria cap especificació. Per la raó anterior, percebia com tan alienes aquelles quatre síl·labes, com si fossin impronunciables pels seus llavis, com si escapessin a les seves cordes vocals. Emperò, de quina altra manera podia referir-se a ell? Feia anys, que havia deixat de ser Shunin, fins i tot en l’àmbit laboral, quan no estaven sols a la comissaria, espatlla amb espatlla conversant sobre casos passada mitjanit. I Takano? Tan evident, tan obvi, ja dit de forma inconscient; però alhora llunyà, remot, sobrepassat. Ell era el Takano; mes per ella, ja era molt més. Un ‘’molt més’’ indescriptible, abstracte, independent a tota noció de quantitat, inabastable per quelcom tan anodí com les paraules. Només aquelles quatre síl·labes, semblaven albirar una descripció de tal concepte. 

Al girar-se, revelà una expressió perplexa, com si el so que havia sentit pertanyés a una dimensió onírica de la qual acabava de despertar. No es tractava de cap situació de perill, en què existís una desesperació inherent per cridar-lo. Ni cap ferida de gravetat, que culminés qualsevol cas amb el trasllat d’un dels dos a la unitat d’urgències de l’hospital que, malauradament, coneixien com si fos una segona casa. Era un dia ordinari, un moment plàcid. El seu nom sonava exòtic en la seva veu, però tan natural com si portés tota la vida sentint-lo.

–On... on deixo el raspall?

Aquella pregunta, tan insignificant, el retornà del mar de reflexió i contemplació d’allò que, per ell, havia esdevingut tot un fenomen. 

–Deixa’l al pot, al costat del meu. Per si has de tornar a fer-lo servir.

Quasi ni els copsà, els mots que li havia dirigit. Allà estava, davant seu, amb la mirada clavada en el terra. Ella notà les galtes cremar, i anà a dipositar l’objecte en el lloc indicat. Al veure els dos raspalls junts, no pogué evitar plantejar-se com seria, usar el seu cada dia.

Quan retornà a la cambra, el Takano ja era dins el llit, entre els llençols. Sense dir paraula, ella es desplaçà cap a l’esquerra, cap al seu costat. Igual que si es tractés d’un procés programat a executar, ella també hi entrà, cobrint el seu cos amb una flassada. Jeien tots dos, en paral·lel, sense tenir cap coneixement de com prosseguir la situació. També fou el Takano, qui féu un pas endavant. De sobte, es girà cap a ella, besant els seus llavis i dient-li amb dolçor ‘’bona nit’’. Sense temps per reaccionar, l’únic perquè tingué temps la Touko fou mirar-lo tímidament. Quan ell apagà el llum seguien rígids, dirigint els ulls envers el sostre. Al cap d’uns instants, la Touko sentí com el Takano deia ‘’estic aquí’’, una expressió que encloïa totes les paraules que havia fet sorgir del seu cor durant l’àpat. Tancant els ulls, ella assentí. 

Tal i com ella havia predit, el Takano va decidir mantenir-se despert fins sentir la Kisaragi dormir-se. Al cap de dos quarts d’hora, quan la seva respiració esdevingué lenta i cíclica, començà a relaxar-se, deixant que la son vingués a ell al seu ritme. Quan, al cap de dues hores, la tasca d’obrir els ulls esdevingué difícil, un canvi brusc el desvetllà. La Touko esbufegava i es movia; de ben segur que estava tenint un malson. Inesperadament, notà com les seves mans el buscaven, aferrant-se a ell instintivament. Aleshores, el Takano la rodejà amb els seus braços, vigilant no fer cap moviment que pogués importunar-la. Amb el cap recolzat sobre el seu pit i les mans arrapades a la seva samarreta, la Touko es tranquil·litzà progressivament, fins aparèixer un lleuger somriure als seus llavis. Ell no va poder evitar passar una mà entre els seus cabells, mentre amb l’altra subjectava el seu cos. Va transcórrer més d’una hora fins que s’adormí de nou, amb els llavis posats sobre el seu cap.   
De sobte, un so estrident trencà el seu son. Era el seu telèfon mòbil, que vibrava escandalosament contra la tauleta de nit. També sentí la Touko grunyir, desorientada pel soroll. Despenjant la trucada miraculosament, el Takano contestà amb la millor veu que fou capaç d’emetre. Era el Hayase, per informar-lo d’un nou cas.

–Bon dia, Takano. Sento trucar-te a aquestes hores de la matinada, però ens ha arribat un avís que s’ha trobat un cadàver a 500 metres de la comissaria.

–Bon dia. No es preocupi, hi seré en menys de tres quarts d’hora –el descans havia acabat fins a nova ordre, era hora de tornar a les investigacions, les reunions i les nits de recerca.

–Per cert, Takano. Saps on és la Kisaragi? No ens ha contestat la trucada. 

La veu de la Touko es dirigí al Takano, preguntant-li què estava succeint, sense advertir que era audible pel Hayase.

–Sí, no hi ha cap problema. Estarà també en menys de tres quarts d’hora a l’escena del crim. 

Entre les paraules del Takano i els murmuris que es colaven entre elles, el Hayase interpretà ràpidament la situació. Era d’esperar, que passessin la nit junts; ja feia diversos mesos que eren parella.

–D’acord. Arribeu quan podeu. Fins ara.

Tot seguit, el Takano deixà l’aparell al moble, girant-se un altre cop cap a ella.

–Touko, desperta. Tenim un nou cas.

–Hmm...? Ara vaig...

Després de fer-li un petó a la galta, el Takano s’aixecà, ja amb la ment clara.

***

S’afanyaren a baixar les escales, alhora que trucaven un taxi per traslladar-se al lloc indicat. Carregant sols les seves bosses de mà, estaven preparats per començar la cerca del culpable.


End file.
